


Tiny Fingers

by tietouch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Parent Lestrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tietouch/pseuds/tietouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Greg Lestrade is a young new detective in the New Scotland Yard. Yes, he had worked for some difficult cases, but clearly he never dealt with a child before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd, so there may be some grammar errors. Sorry for that!

Lestrade sighed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is somehow turning a bit…white and grey, yet he’s still around twenty at age now.

“I think too much lately,” he mutters to himself, sighing as he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door slowly behind him. “I need to refresh my mind for a bit, seriously…”

But, as a contrast to the DI’s words, his cell phone starts ringing loudly from his bedroom. Lestrade groaned, rubbing his face tiredly with his hand before walking inside his room to pick up his phone.

Silently, he prayed that whoever calls him is not Anderson or Donovan. _No, please. Not this night._

But, of course, the Goddess of Fortune is not on his side this night.

Lestrade groaned again when he saw Anderson’s name on his phone screen. _‘Great. If it’s Anderson who’s calling me, it is clearly a case, then,’_ he thought to himself. He lets his phone rings for some seconds, before he picked it up.

“Hello?”

_“Lestrade? We need you here now.”_

Lestrade didn’t even have the time to reply before Anderson cut off the line. The young DI groaned again, packing his things slowly before he walked out of his house and started the car.

 _‘I hope this case is not too complicated.’_ he thought, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove to the Yard.

-x-

Silently, Lestrade curses inside his heart.

Before, he prayed for a not complicated case. Turns out it’s not a complicated case. To be exact, it’s not even a case that’s waiting for him in the Yard.

“Lestrade, I’m really sorry for this but I need you to keep Sherlock for awhile from now on,” Anderson stated, patting the young DI’s shoulder a few times. “Don’t worry; it won’t be very long, I hope. We need to find his family first, but we will do it from tomorrow.”

Lestrade groaned, rubbing his face with his hand again before turning his gaze on a child that was sitting beside Donovan, talking with her. “Why does it have to be me that should bring him?”

“Well, mostly because…,” Anderson paused, his gaze lingering on Donovan for a bit before continued, “…you’re still single and we thought you need someone else beside you in your house?”

Lestrade said nothing, but he just shot his colleague with a sharp gaze. Anderson shrugged, before turned to the kid, and then he starts patting Lestrade’s shoulder again.

“Now since it’s probably a kid’s bedtime, you should take him with you now,” Anderson said, stopping his hand only to push Lestrade’s back so the young DI will step forward a little. “And I don’t take any arguments. Go.”

Lestrade didn’t even have the time to let out any groan or sigh because the young child turned his head to stare at the DI. Lestrade wasn’t a sharp person, but he is sharp enough to see some hope glinted in the child’s blue-grey eyes.

 _‘Great,’_ Lestrade thought to himself, as he fights the urge to groan or sigh in front of the child. _‘I will be a temporary parent for this kid.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I am happy to know someone read this and I do appreciate to hear what you think about it! <3


End file.
